Breaking Point
by UniqaChica
Summary: Hermes knew this was dangerous. He had to get out. He knew he had to.  Rated because I'm paranoid.


(A/N: I hope this doesn't suck as my first Greek mythology fic. Enjoy!)

Summary: Hermes knew this was dangerous. He had to get out. He knew he had to.

Disclaimer: Um, yeah, if I don't own some dinky little kid's cartoon, I sure as _frack _don't own an ancient religion. :P

Breaking Point

A Hermes/Iris Fanfic

by Jill Diamond

There was something about Olympus today that set Hermes' radar off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. There was some joy that was absent. Apollo had the sun shining as bright as it could be, but it wasn't light, it was just...heat. The whole place was still dark somehow. And he finally figured it out while making a delivery to Demeter – there was no rainbow in the sky.

This worried Hermes, because when a rainbow didn't appear, something was wrong in her world. Adjusting his helmet, he was living lightning to finish the rest of his route, and then flew straight to her grotto.

He rapped gently on the door with two knuckles and leaned his ear in close.

"Iris? Are you home?"

He waited for a moment. Then two. The wings on his sandals twitched in the wind, almost taking on a life of their own.

The door creaked open slowly, and no one stood to answer his call. Through the opening he saw the form of his friend, back slouched and face still. Her hair gleamed almost sadly in the false light that streamed through her window. Another tug of his helmet and a small swallow.

"Iris?" he called again, taking a step inside. She didn't even move.

"Sh-shut the door." It was more of a plea than a command when she barely spoke above a whisper.

Without taking his eyes off her, Hermes kicked the door back into the latch, and took another step toward the couch she was sinking into. For what seemed the longest time, neither of them moved. Then Iris slowly sighed and, even though there was enough space to fit a centaur, pressed herself further into the armrest, patting pathetically the space next to her.

With careful steps, Hermes made his way over to his reservation and sat on the very edge of the couch. Both of them sat completely still, Hermes staring at Iris and Iris staring at her hands in her lap. He could see small water stains on her dress. She had been crying. Iris was a bottle of emotions, he had learned that well over the years, and didn't speak until she spoke first.

"I'm sorry there's no rainbow today," she said in a small voice, wiping something from her eye.

Hermes remained silent and drew a centimeter closer.

"It's just...Zephyrus..."

The god had to work hard not to let a growl pass his lips. Zephyrus. Everyone said he was the kindest of the wind gods, but Hermes didn't buy it for a second. He knew he would never really settle down; never really be true. He had nearly ended his friendship with Iris in telling her so instead of the real reason he didn't want her to marry him. And now it was Zephyrus making her miserable. He had every right to gloat. But he didn't.

Iris started to sniffle.

"I...I found him...with Chloris, and..." She looked incapable of finishing the sentence (or fractions of one). Hermes took a plunge and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Surprisingly she didn't swat him away, but rather rested her head on his shoulder.

This was not one of Iris' typical breakdowns. Usually they involved loud sobs and non-stop talking and a few cups of wine. It was rare she was ever this silent. She was trying to suppress her tears. Iris was always so comfortable around others – _especially _him.

"I told him not to come home," she whispered into the cloth of his robe. Her breath sent an army of sensations up and down his spine. She was so beautiful, yet so broken. He found his hand repeating a short path across her upper arm. "I believed him...you told me not to, but I believed him anyway."

"It wasn't your fault," Hermes lied. With his other hand he pushed away a strand of hair from her face, finding it damp from the settled tears. She burrowed even closer into him.

Hermes knew this was dangerous. Iris was in a vulnerable state, and he could barely control himself with her sweet scent wafting all around him. He had to get out. He knew he had to.

"Hermes..." Iris sobbed. She rested her delicate hand on his knee. "I'm sorry."

"I have to go." The god quickly retracted his arm and practically flew up from the couch (which wouldn't have been a surprise), heat flooding to his cheeks. He had longed after Iris for too long to know this wasn't right. She was still married and she was just looking for sympathy. He was not going to follow his father's "example" and give in to temptation.

"Hermes, please!" she cried, jumping up just as fast. It was the first time she had spoken up all day. She snatched onto his arm and stopped him in his tracks. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. Her fingers around his wrist was enough to drive him crazy. Her presence was that powerful. "Please...I don't want to be alone right now." Her voice reminded him of a helpless kitten in the rain – melodic and begging.

"Iris..." He made the mistake of looking at her. Her nearly iridescent orbs of eyes were shining with tears. Her hair fell messily about her face yet somehow, in her way, she looked completely perfect.

This was the breaking point.

In one swift motion, he cupped her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. Iris was completely silent.

Hermes didn't linger. His entire body was inflamed for one moment and then he pulled away. Iris' eyes opened slowly, still shining but now with some absent emotion, like her synapses weren't acting. Before the god did something else completely stupid, he bolted for the door, the wings on his shoes beating erratically.

The wooden door landed with a dull _thud_ behind him as he rested against the trunk of a nearby olive tree. His mind swirled like a gaseous storm.

_What _in the name of _all _that is holy had he just done?

Before he could spend countless hours trying to form a semi-appropriate answer, he heard her door open again behind him. By some uncontrollable force he turned to face her again. She was like a siren. He could never ignore her – not completely.

The shining in her eyes compared to that of Apollo's sun. Something inside him jumped (he was pretty sure it was his heart). Her feet were a blur as she ran over to where he stood under the tree. Before he could comprehend what was happening, her arms wrapping completely around her back, the hem of her hair brushing against his hands. As their hearts pressed against each other, they seemed to beat at the same tempo.

They were in complete bliss.

_The End_

(A/N: Don't kill me for the sucky ending...I just really love this pairing and I wanted to write something. It's a shame they don't get married in the real myths! Nyah! Reviews make me feel fuzzy! Bai!)


End file.
